New Girl
by Ausllyshipps
Summary: When Ally moves to Ohio due to her dads job, she meets Austin. They instantly click, but what happends when unsolved feelings cause Ally to get hurt really bad. Will Austin be there for her or will she be alone.
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of winter. My name is Ally Dawson. My fathers job got relocated to Ohio. My father wanted to stay with the company so we moved. I was just unpacking my stuff in my good size room. The house was pretty old but decent. There were 2 stories, 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a really big basement. The were many other houses on the street. There were 2 more houses besides ours. We had a huge field behind the house.

"Allison what do you want to eat" I heard my dad call from down stairs.

"It doesn't really matter dad" I called back.

"I'm going to go grocery shopping and I am going to drive around and see what places are by us, ill call you when I'm coming home, but it wont be for awhile, bye" me dad said walking out the door.

I sighed and look out my window. I saw a blonde haired boy playing football with 4 other guys. He must live across the street. I decided I was gong to take a walk I had a lot on my mind. I changed into my Marino high grey sweatpants, with the matching sweatshirt, my chestnut eggs that were under my sweatpants, a black north face and that wall all. I made my way out the door and down my driveway. I could feel eyes burning holes into my back. I went to pull my phone out of my pocket to make the scene less awkward when I heard the boys screaming to get out of the way. I went to look back to find the football coming towards me like a bullet. I put my hands above my face and waited to get hit but it never came I moved my arms out of the way to see that the blonde haired kid caught it before it could hit me,

"Are you okay" he asked

"Umm uh yeah. Thanks." I said as I locked eyes with his. They were so brown and beautiful.

"My names Austin" he said placing his hand in front of mine for me to shake.

"I'm Ally" I said as I shook his hand.

"Ally this is Dez, Trent, Elliot, and Dallas, guys this is Ally". He said referring to his gang.

"Um hi" I said with a smile although I was quite nervous.

"Hey" they said in unison.

"You moved in across the street right?" Austin asked me.

"Uh yeah". I stuttered

"Do you maybe want to go get something to eat with me and the guys." he said.

"Sure." I said.

We walked down the street to a little dinner, we seated at a booth. Me, Austin, and Dallas on one side while Trent, Dez and Elliot on the other side. After we ordered milkshakes we started talking.

"So ally do you have a boyfriend." Elliot asked.

"Um no I don't actually." I replied while blushing a bit.

"So ally where did you come from?" Trent asked.

"I came from Miami, Florida." I said with a sigh. Truth is I missed my hometown, my friends, and my mom. She died in a car accident about a month before we left. My dad still has a hard time but she's been seeing molly. I've meet her once and she's really nice. They started dating a couple weeks ago. She still lives in Miami though, but my dad will visit her now and then.

"Me and the guys are going m=back to my house if you want to come." Austin said with a sexy smile.

"Yeah id love to" I said.

"Great lets go then." Austin paid for the milkshakes, and we started walking home. My and Austin we walking behind them in silence.

"So maybe we could be like friends." Austin asked shyly breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I said with a schoolgirl giggle.

"I really like your laugh I think its cute." he said.

"Thanks." I replied blushing.

"Here we are." Austin said guiding me and his friends inside and into the basement.

After a while of talking, Elliot, Trent and Dez left. Leaving me, Austin and Dallas. We started watching the movie White House Down, when Dallas's phone went off. He got up to answer the phone. After 2 minutes he came back and said his mom was out front waiting for him. He said his goodbyes and was out the door, leaving me and Austin on the couch alone.

I felt my phone vibrate. I reached in my pocked and grabbed my phone. My dad had sent me a text saying that he was going to be back in a hour. So I decided to get home.

"That was my dad he said he was on his way home now." I said.

"Ok, ill walk you home than". he said as he got up and walked up the stairs to the foyer room and put his shoes on along with his coat, I did the same.

We walked across the street in complete silence. Once I got to my door I turned around to face Austin.

"Thank you for tonight Austin, it was really sweet." I said.

"Oh no problem. Here's my number if you need anything, I am always awake." he said.

"Thanks, and here's mine." I said with a blush.

By then our faces were inches apart. We both started leaning in. Once our lips met it was like fireworks exploding. The kiss was passionate and full of love. My arms went up around his neck, while his went down around my waist. Our lips moved in sync and his grip got tighter on me. His tongue darted out and swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance. I accepted. Our tongues battled, while I let out small moans every once in a while. He started to back me up so that I was pinned on the wall. His lips moved up and down my jaw line and onto my neck where he placed feather like kisses. I let out a small moan. His lips made their way up to me ears where he nibbled then for a minute, be fore he spoke.

"You like that baby". he said whispering.

"Mmmmmhhh, yeah". I moaned as my lips connected with his again.

After about 5 minutes if making out I realized what we were doing. We both disconnected, panting, trying to get air in our lungs. We stood there in a awkwardly then he broke the silence.

"I better get heading home" he said smiling.

I blushed and opened my door. "Um I'll see you later, bye" I said as I closed the door.

Once the door was shut I slid down it and smiled thinking to my self how great my life was. I looked out the window next to the door to see Austin fist pumping the air in excitement. I made my way up the stairs and into my bedroom where I got changed into my pink and blue polka dot pajamas. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I crawled in to bed and made my way under the blankets. I grabbed my phone and hooked it up to the charger. My door opened and I saw my dad standing there.

"Good night Ally" my dad said kissing my forehead and walking out of the room shutting the door behind him. I looked back to to my phone to see 2 new messages:

"_Hey Ally its Austin you know were going to have to talk about what just happened right. Anyways I had fun , maybe we can hang out tomorrow at the park if you want."_

And the second one said:

"_Goodnight beautiful"_

I blushed and turned my phone off. I rolled over and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face, I was so happy that not even works could explain.

I was falling for Austin Moon. And I was falling HARD.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 8:27 am. Great why on earth am I up this early, why cant I just sleep in for once god, please! I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to get up make my bed, and went into the shower. When I got out I went to my closet and picked out my blue skinny jeans, and my football sweatshirt. It was starting to snow outside. I made my way down the staircase and into the kitchen to find my dad sipping his coffee while reading the news paper. He folded the newspaper up, got up and asked me if I wanted anything, I said no.

I ran back upstairs and into my room and grabbed my phone, thinking Austin would of texted be but he didn't, my smile faded. I thought he would probably be asleep but I got interrupted by a loud cracking noise coming from out side. I walked over to my window to see Austin chopping wood in the snow alone. I quickly put my boots and coat on, along with my scarf, hat, and gloves. I told my dad I was going out for a little bit and that I would be in soon, he just said ok.

I made my way towards the door, I walked outside. Once the door shut I ran down my driveway to Austin. He hasn't noticed me yet so I thought I would scare him, but I saw the axe in his hand and I didn't want to scare him to the point where he drops the axe on his foot.

I was halfway down my driveway when I decided to get his attention,

"Austin what the hell are you doing out here" I screamed while running to him.

His head shot back, he smiled widely, but that smile quickly faded as he shot his head back so I couldn't see it. When I got to him, he answered my question

"My dad ma-wanted me to". he said I could tell he was sad. He was avoiding eye contact with me, so something was up.

"Austin what's going on, look at me." I said getting really pissed off

"NO! I don't want to look at you". he said harshly. Tears filled my eyes as some of the tears fell down my cheek. He still wouldn't look at me.

"Austin what's wrong". I said, I knew he could tell I was upset and crying. He finally turned around, making me gasp.

"THERE HAPPY". He yelled, I let all my tears out at this point. He scared me. His face softened. He reached his arm out to whip my tears but I jerked back, scared of what he would do.

"Ally I'm sorry, its just I am having a bad day". he said taking a step forward.

"Its fine, but who did this to you." I said firmly. Referring to the bruises and cuts on his face.

"Nobody it fine, how did you sleep?". he said trying to change the subject and get away with it but that wasn't going to happen on my watch.

"Don't change the subject, you look really cold". I said

"I am I've been out here all morning." he said with a sigh

"Follow me, we can talk inside". I said as I grabbed his hand he interlocked our fingers but before I could pull him towards my house me pulled me back and gave me a hug. He rested his face in my hair and kissed the top of my forehead. When we pulled away I started to walk back to my house pulling him along with me.

I needed to get answers from him, and fast. I was worried abut his safety.

As we made our way back inside, I locked the door behind me and lead him over to the coach, which he lays on. His hands move to his head rubbing his temples, winching in pain. I felt bad. I walked into the kitchen to set a hot washcloth and made my way back over to him. Before that I noticed a sheet of paper on the kitchen counter top by the bowl of fruits. I opened the sheet. It read…

_**Dear ally, **_

_**I'm going on a business trip, so ill be gone for 1 week. I left a little bit after you went outside. I left you money for food in the safe. Please stay out of trouble and no parties. Austin lives next door I meet his dad because he works with me but he does have quite a temper (**__**hint hint**__**). You can see if he wants to come over, I know you've already meet him but be careful. I'm trusting you. Call me if you need anything. Have fun. Love you, Bye.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Dad**_

I folded the note up and put it in my pocket for later references. I made my way back to the coach which had Austin sprawled on it. I kneeled down beside him and told him to take off his shirt so I can clean the bruises and cuts whoever made on him. After discarding his shirt I couldn't help but stare at his well sculpted 6 pack and arm muscles. I snapped back into reality and started dabbing his cut on his chest. After I was done I made my way up to his face. I started cleaning the cuts on his cheek when I noticed his hand was on top of mine. He started leaning in, so did I.

Our lips meet as me kissed passionately. His hands lowered to my hips and pulled me on top of him so that I was straddling him. He started placing feather like kisses on my collar bone as I let my head fall to his shoulder. His lips meet mine again. His hands moved under my sweatshirt but staying on my hips. He started to sit up with me still in his lap kissing his soft tender lips. His arms wrapped around my thighs as he started to stand up and walked up the stairs, to my room. We quickly parted to catch our breathe as he threw me gently on my bed and crawling up on top of me. We resumed kissing.

His hands roamed under my shirt up and down. He started to tug at the ends of my shirt, I took that as a hint that he wanted it off. I sat up just enough to let his pull it up. I was left in my peach lace c cup Victoria secret bra. His hands started roaming again. His hips then started grinding into mine gently. I let out small moans as his lips we to my ears.

"I really like you ally, wait no I don't. I LOVE YOU ALLY" he whispered nibbling my ear again.

"I love you too Austin" I said quietly while blushing.

His hot breathe tingled against my skin. I started to unzip his pants which he stood up and pulled them down, as I quickly did the same with mine. I got a little nervous but I was fine after all. He got back n top of me and started grinding but a little harder than last time. His hands went behind my back and started fiddling with my bra clasp. Once it was finally undone he looked into my eyes. He pulled my bra down but his eyes never leaving mine. He was showing me that he doesn't love me for my body, he loves me for me. He bent down and placed a kiss on both my cheeks. Than made his way back to my mouth where our tongues battled. His hands reached out for my breasts, I arched my back as he kneaded them. His skin felt so right against mine. He looked me in the eyes.

"Is this what you want ally." he said

"Yes I want this Austin." I said. My eyes still locked with his.

"First time right" he said looking at me with sadness.

"Yes just be gentle, I am on the pill." I said giving him a reassuring look while nodding my head yes.

He slowly took my panties off along with his boxers and discarded them on the floor. He leaned down and kiss my lips softly be fore whispering

"Let me take care of you baby, now you know its going to hurt but I promise it will go away, ill take it slow." he said. He dragged his hand down between us and picked up his member which was beyond hard. He gave it a few strokes before placing it on my folds. Moving his member up and down get wet with my juices. I started getting achy, and really cold. He could tell because he gapped my blanket and pulled it over his body. He leaned down and pulled his body close to mine, pulling me in bear hug while kissing my lips hard. He put me in a bear hug so that when he thrusts in I wont start lashing out and hurting my self. I could feel his tip start to move in and out but nothing else. Slowly he started inching his way in. It felt really good at the moment.

"Ohh yeah" I moaned out as he placed kisses on my neck. His lips moved back to mine.

"I'm sorry" he whispers kissing my again as his thrusts in to me breaking my wall.

"AHHHH" I scream into his mouth, tears pricked my eyes, as I bit my lip hiding my other screams, to the point I could draw blood. I closed my eyes.

When I open my eyes Austin is still kissing me hard on. He doesn't pull out but he also doesn't move. His eyes clenched such not wanting to see the hurt on my face but also trying not to move. Soon his eyes open and squeezes me even tighter. Kissing the tears on my cheeks away. And kissing my ears.

"Are you ok, I am so sorry baby." he croaked out.

"Yes I'm fine, just give me a minute and you can start back up." I said kissing him lips softly.

After about 5 minutes of making out, I wiggled my hips to see if it still hurt. I winced but It didn't hurt as bad. I looked Austin in the eye and nodded, he slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. I could hear his grunting and groaning. I started to let small moans escape my lips. He started to pick up the pace.

"Faster Austin, baby ohhhh god, right there." I moaned as he kept hitting my famous g-spot. He started to get faster and faster. Capturing my lips in a hungry kiss. We both started panting. His thrusts grew sloppier.

"Ally baby, I'm so close cum with me baby." he moaned in my ear.

"I'm close baby." I squeaked

A tight burning coil feeling was taking place in my stomach. I was close. My toes curled underneath him as my moans became louder.

"Baby I'm here." I moaned out.

I could feel his member start to vibrate in my depths. This sent me over the edge, causing my walls to flutter down. His hips jerked back and forth. Our hip bones pounding into each other. I need him.

"Me too let go." He groaned

"Ahhh". I moaned louder as I released into him. I could feel him release in me.

We rode out our orgasms with slow thrusts, he started to pull out. He fell down laying on the bed next to me.

"My dads gone for the week so you can stay." I said panting out looking for breath. He just nodded, I could tell he was speechless. I mean I am too. He turned on his side putting a arm around my waist and be brought me up to his chest. I could hear his hear beating a mile a minute. So was mine. I relaxed my head in his chest. I placed his head atop of mine and kiss my forehead.

"Ally will you be my girlfriend." he asked nervously thinking I would reject him, and shyly.

"Of course, I will." I replied smiling and blushing really bad at the same time.

"I love you, good night baby." he said kissing my head once more as his eyes shut, sleep taking over his body.

"I love you too, goodnight." I said while dozing off into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around me. I felt safe with him here.

I have never felt this happy in years. Little did I know it wouldn't last.

_**How is my story so far? Please review. I've been kind of busy with school but I will try to update as soon as possible. **_


End file.
